Rebound or Love?
by Etherelemental
Summary: Ron is doubting Kim's feeling for him, becuase of someone telling him that she only started going out with him because she was on the rebound from Eric. Then on top of that someone else notices that Kim and Ron are going out, but isn't happy about it. R


Author's Notes: Just an idea that came to me as I've just gotten into the series. Please forgive me if it isn't very good. It's my first Kim Possible fic, so it's likely that there'll be things that aren't in sync with the series, so please be patient. I'm currently remedying that situation. - As well as the idea for this fic. Take a look if you want. Anyway, on with the fic! And please review at the very least when you read this.

* * *

Ron frantically looked around the plane for the notebook he had been writing in on their way to their latest mission. Another simple skirmish with Professor Dementor and his henchmen, nothing that Ron was overly concerned about. Ron just wanted to take care of his personal problem; one that he couldn't even talk to Kim about, since it primarily concerned her. Although Ron was happy that a week ago they had started going out, Ron could help but wonder if Kim really had feelings for him, or if she decided to go out with him on the rebound. Ron wanted to figure out for himself what the answer is. For one thing, if he asked Kim, it might completely ruin their friendship, while Ron was sure that Kim wouldn't want to be going out with him at that point. Another point was that Ron wanted to know whether or not Kim really felt towards him as he felt towards her. Ron knew that eventually Kim might start to love him like he did her, but Ron wanted to know how she felt right now. Hence his search for the notebook in which he'd started to put his thoughts down on paper. Ron hadn't done this before, and had only tried using it as a last resort, since he couldn't make heads or tails of his thoughts and hadn't really gotten anywhere. 

Ron sighed as he looked through the backpack he'd picked up after they were captured again when they went to fight Professor Dementor. The only paper that he could still find in there was some homework that was mostly completed. While Ron couldn't remember having even started on it, since it wasn't due for another week, Ron didn't pay it any mind, since it wasn't what he was looking for. Rufus, the only one Ron had confided his fears about Kim, was still asleep in his pocket, and Ron didn't want to disturb him, since Ron didn't want to make it seem too obvious that he was frantically searching for anything.

* * *

Kim sighed. Whatever Ron was searching for was something that he probably wasn't going to find. Kim at least assumed he wouldn't since he hadn't shown signs of stopping his search since they got on the plane a half-hour ago. Kim didn't say anything, but rather tried to take a nap while she could. Kim had planned on working on some homework that was due the next day, but with this last mission, Kim knew that she'd probably be staying up late again just to get it done. Her backpack felt lumpier than usual, but Kim tried to ignore that as well. Ron certainly wouldn't want to give her his backpack when he picked them up after they were captured by Dementor and had their backpacks taken away, so they couldn't reach any of their gadgets in there. Kim was already getting irritated by the fact that she wasn't able to get to sleep, especially with the fact that there wasn't anything in which she could do to relieve that tension. I wish I had been able to get my homework before we left, Kim thought to herself. Then at least I'd be able to get that done now. But there hadn't been any time for Kim to rush home and get it from her desk when Wade had called her about the mission. 

Kim finally decided to give it up as a lost cause and wondered what Ron could be searching for. He'd been writing something down on their way to Professor Dementor's lair, but Kim couldn't be sure if that was what he was searching for now or not. The only thing Kim was certain of was that it wasn't school related. After all, the only homework Kim knew that Ron still had to do was due in a few weeks, and knowing Ron, he'd start maybe two or three days before it was due. Kim wondered if Ron would ever take school seriously.

Kim shook her head. There wasn't anything she could really do anyway, so Kim decided to ask Ron if he needed any help looking for whatever it was he was searching for. As Kim made her way over to Ron, Kim wondered what it could be that had Ron so desperate. Kim was certain that she hadn't seen Ron this desperate, even when he was terrified out of his mind. Of course that could just be from him reacting differently, Kim told herself.

When Kim reached Ron, she asked, "Lose something?"

"Huh?" Ron obviously hadn't heard Kim come up. "Oh. KP. Yeah, but I think that if it isn't here then its probably back at Dementor's Lair." Ron paused, obviously thinking about something before continuing. "It wasn't anything important anyway."

Kim had known Ron for most of her life, and always knew that not only that he was a bad liar, but when he was trying to keep something from her, and she could tell that he was doing just that right now. However, Kim also trusted Ron, and figured that it was something that he didn't want her to know about, at least yet. Kim made her way back to her seat, hoping to maybe get some sleep, even though she wasn't really expecting to be able to get any.

* * *

Kim arrived home, after sky diving out of the airplane she and Ron had ridden home in, already preparing herself to finish her homework that would take most of the night for her to finish. Kim dropped her backpack down at the foot of the stairs as she made her way up to her room. Kim was still kind of half-asleep from her attempts at taking a nap on the plane, but Kim knew that she would at least be able to focus completely on her work. At least that's what she hoped. 

It didn't take Kim near as long as she had anticipated to finish her homework, as she was able to get a bit more sleep than she had hoped for. But when she woke up, she wasn't prepared for what Jim and Tim both asked her when she got to the breakfast table.

"What's it mean that you started dating Ron on the rebound?" Jim asked.

"Huh?" Kim asked, startled.

"We found this notebook in your backpack last night," Tim explained, handing the notebook Kim had seen Ron working in on their way to fight Professor Dementor. "We were just wondering what that part meant."

Kim knew she shouldn't look through Ron's notebook, but couldn't help but wonder what Jim and Tim were talking about. As Kim looked through the notebook, several thing became clear. How Bonnie had made Ron think that Kim had gone back to the Prom with Ron because she was upset about Erik. Though, Kim was profoundly relieved to see that Ron had written a reminder to himself: "No matter what, do not tell Kim about this."

Kim was a little upset that Ron would question that she would do something like that, but also felt like she understood why Ron was having a hard time with this. He had even made two columns of why Kim was on the rebound and why she wasn't on the rebound. Kim could tell that he had put a lot of thought into this. As Kim read more of Ron's thoughts, Kim started to feel bad that she hadn't made herself clearer to Ron. However, Kim was also glad that Ron hadn't asked her directly about this. Even though Kim knew that Ron wasn't as intelligent as most people their age, Kim did consider that although that would be extremely stupid, even for Ron, she really couldn't put that past him. As Kim leafed through the pages, she noticed that there were some parts that seemed to be Ron thinking about when he started to have feelings for Kim. The earliest time that Kim noticed was when she had lost her library book. So that's where Ron was, Kim thought to herself, more amused than angry at the fact that Ron **had** been the one that had lost her library book. Kim decided that she could have a little fun with this information.

As Kim put the notebook down on the table, something dawned on Kim. "Why did you look at it if it was in my backpack?" Kim asked her brothers.

"Well, we thought it was yours, so we thought we'd see what was in it," Jim said.

"After all, your diary has started to get pretty dull lately," Tim supplied.

"And we thought that maybe you were putting the good stuff somewhere else," Jim finished.

Kim's mind was reeling. That was just so much information at once that Kim was needing a moment to sort it out. Not only had they read her diary, but also they were continuing to snoop through her stuff without her permission. After Kim was able to sort out the details, Kim was furious. Kim was so upset that she couldn't even think of anything to say. All she did was glare at her brothers as she got up from the table and left with the notebook. Kim had to work hard to resist the urge to go back and strangle one or both of her brothers when they called out to her, "Hey, wait! You didn't answer our question!"

Kim quickly gathered everything that she was going to take with her to school and started moving to the door. All she said to her parents as she past them by on her way out of the house was "Bye!" As Kim opened the door, she barely noticed Ron as she stormed past. Kim was glad that Ron was silent on their way to school, she wasn't sure that she wouldn't be able to keep from yelling at Ron if he said anything. Kim knew she was upset at her brothers, but also that it would be all too easy to take it out on someone else who didn't deserve it. Kim could feel her skin growing hot as she was seething with rage that just wouldn't go away. Kim was so preoccupied with her own anger that she didn't even realize that Ron wasn't silent because he was picking up on Kim's anger, but rather that he was preoccupied with something else. All Kim knew was that she was going to find a way to get back at her brothers no matter what it took. Kim was certain of that.

* * *

Junior was certain that his father wasn't around. Which meant that he could look at their spy satellite network and see what his soulmate was up to. Since he first learned that they were meant to be, Junior would often look at her whenever he got the chance. He knew that his father didn't approve, so he always made certain that his father wouldn't find him looking at her, mostly because he didn't know what his father would do, but Junior was certain that it would be painful. 

It had been two weeks since he'd last been able to catch a glimpse of his beloved. Mostly because his father had been pretty much constantly around him. Junior quickly entered the data into the computers and saw his beloved on the monitor. She was just arriving at school. Next to her was her best friend. Junior never liked to think about how much time her best friend got to spend with his soulmate, but he knew that there wasn't anything he could do about that. Junior sighed. Just seeing her was enough to make him feel relaxed. He could see that his love was upset about something and wasn't talking to her friend. Junior could only hope that it meant something good for him. However, when they got to the school doors, he watched in horror as not only did his beloved hug her best friend, but she also gave him a quick kiss. After that, it took a moment for Junior to actually be able to think at all. When he could, he was furious. Although he had allowed his beloved to date other guys, this was crossing the line. Junior decided that from this point on, he would not only make Kim Possible his wife, but he would also get his revenge on Ron Stoppable.

* * *

Ron wasn't sure what was wrong with Kim as they met up at lunch. He just knew that she was starting to scare him. He could tell that he was upset about something, but she didn't even try to take it out on Bonnie. Ron probably would have been hurt if Kim took it out on him, but at least he'd know that everything was fine. Although Ron had sensed something was off when they embraced and kissed quickly before they separated to go to their classes, Ron hadn't thought much about it. Now he wondered if it was something that not only he did, but was something that Kim was so upset with that she couldn't even say it. 

"Um, Kim?" Ron started, unable to bear it any longer.

"Yeah?"

Ron thought for a moment of what to say, then before he could stop himself he blurted, and almost screamed, "Whatever it is I did, I'm sorry!"

Kim stared at Ron for a minute before she could find the words to say, unsure of what Ron was talking about, and a little afraid of what the answer might be. "Um, Ron? What are you talking about?"

"I can tell that you're upset, and I don't know why, but it has to be something that I did!" Ron practically screamed.

Kim quickly got over her surprise of Ron breaking down like this, and decided to find a way to get him to calm down before everyone in the cafeteria started to find out what was going on. "Ron. Calm down. What are you talking about?" Kim asked bluntly, the only way she could think of calming him down at this point.

"KP you're upset, and I can tell that it's something serious. So whatever it is I did, I'm sorry!" Ron said, much calmer than before, but still a little hysterical.

"Ron, it wasn't anything you did," Kim assured Ron.

"Really?" Ron asked uneasily, a little scared of Kim's response.

"Ron, if I had a problem with you, I probably would have let you know directly when we were on our way to school this morning," Kim reasoned with Ron.

Ron took a moment to digest this. "So, if you're not upset with me, then why are you upset, and not taking it out on at least Bonnie?"

Kim stared at Ron. "It's that obvious?"

Ron nodded. Kim looked down at her lap, and Ron wondered if Kim would tell him, or if she would change the subject, since she didn't seem to be willing to talk much about it. Finally after a few minutes of silence, Kim spoke up. "Ron, we need to talk about something."

Ron nodded slowly, not sure what she was talking about; especially since she had already said that she wasn't upset with him. "Why?" Ron asked before he could stop himself.

Kim looked away, like she was looking at something specific, other than the cafeteria wall. "I just have something I need to talk with you about," Kim answered. Then when she looked back at Ron she added, "Don't worry, I'll let you know about what's bothering me then."

Kim smiled at Ron and Ron couldn't help but smile back. Although Ron knew that Kim was asking him to trust her, Ron always found it easy to trust Kim, even when he didn't want to although, it always seemed easiest to trust Kim at those times than at any other time. Ron never was able to figure out why that was, though.

* * *

Junior had made his plan quickly. He would use some of the chloroform his father had laying around, unused for several months, and would use it on Kim. Although, why his father had gotten in the first place was beyond Junior. Then, he would bring her back to his father's island, and would explain to his father all that he had planned. He would marry Kim and force her to give up her world-saving business, so that it didn't interfere with villain tradition. Junior held no illusions that it would be easy, in fact Junior looked forward to the time in which he would be able to spend with his Blue Fox as he made her see why it would be better to let the world fend for itself. Even if it lost. Junior knew that during that time he would be able to make his beloved fall madly in love with him. After all, who could resist someone with such a nice robust tan? Junior asked himself, knowing that there was no one alive that could say no to someone who looked so good as Junior did. And if all else fails, he could always use her boyfriend as incentive to let Junior have his way. 

Junior knew that his flight would be over soon, and that he'd then be able to make his way back home with his beloved with him. Junior could not think of any reason why his plan would or could fail. Junior always knew that he'd eventually be able to tap into an inner genius, he just never thought that his beloved Blue Fox would be what motivated him to tap into it. Junior noticed that Middleton was approaching the horizon. Now he would be able to get his beloved soon. And from what he remembered of Kim's habits, she'd probably be on her way to Bueno Nacho and when she left, Junior would wait for her to be alone and then he'd make his move and knock her out. Junior didn't want to hurt her, but he knew that for everything worthwhile, sacrifices would have to be made. This was just something that Junior wasn't looking forward to have to do, but Junior kept reminding him about how happy they would be together. And if anyone came to interfere, Junior knew what he'd have to do. There just wasn't any other way around it.

* * *

Ron waved good-bye to Kim as he started to make his way to his home. Ron knew that Kim wanted to talk with him at Bueno Nacho, but Ron first wanted to clear his head a little away from Kim. He planned on meeting up with Kim later, but right now he just needed some time to think. Ron knew that there was a possibility that Kim knew about what Bonnie told him about Kim just going out with him because of her being off of the rebound from Eric. Especially since Ron always seemed to let Kim know about what was troubling him, without even realizing it. But Ron couldn't think why Kim would just want to talk with him if she knew that he was seriously considering what Bonnie had said. If it hadn't been something that hurt Ron just to think about, he really wouldn't have taken Bonnie seriously and would have just ignored her comment completely, but Ron couldn't dismiss the possibility. Especially since Ron wasn't sure himself. 

Ron shook his head as he turned into the park. Ron was starting to hate himself for doubting Kim's feelings. Ron knew that it didn't really matter if she was off the rebound. After all, sometimes feelings start to develop after a relationship has been going on for a while. Like my feelings for Kim? Ron asked himself. What Ron hated most was the fact that he couldn't be certain of anything at all about this. He seriously wanted to be able to tell himself that it would resolve itself and things would go fine, but Ron knew that he couldn't take that risk. If he wanted to Ron knew that he could just break-up with Kim, but Ron knew that, even if she _was_ off the rebound, she would still get hurt pretty deeply and Ron couldn't bear to do that. After all, Ron knew how he felt about her. It was how she felt that he didn't know. Ron wondered a little of to the side if there was a mathematical formula for a situation like this. After all, math was his worst subject at school, and he seemed to be better at it than he was at this. So it would make sense that they could be connected.

Ron sighed. Regardless of what Kim wanted to talk with him about, it wouldn't change if Ron kept thinking about this. After all, even if she wanted to talk with him about that exact subject, she would still want to talk with him about it, even if he came up with a decision about it. So, Ron started to make his way towards Bueno Nacho, wondering how much longer he'd be able to keep Kim from knowing about his problem, if she didn't already know about it; and if he'd be able to figure it out before then.

* * *

Junior was ecstatic to find Kim was alone when he arrived near Bueno Nacho. Junior figured that he'd have to move fast to get her before she met up with any of her friends. Junior quickly landed the helicopter on a nearby building and threw a rope ladder down the side of the building. He also grabbed the chloroform and a cloth before he got out and quickly climbed down the ladder. Junior quickly made his way over to where Kim was walking towards Bueno Nacho. Junior got ahead of her and poured some of the chloroform on the cloth and when she came near, he jumped out behind her and held the cloth firmly over her nose and mouth. In moments she was unconscious. 

Junior quickly found her Kimmunicator and tossed it in some nearby bushes on his way back to the helicopter. Then Junior placed Kim in the helicopter, certain that she wouldn't wake up until she was safely on his family's island. Then Junior could begin to win her heart over and they could finally live happily ever after. Junior also turned on the portable communications jamming device that his father kept in the helicopter, so if Kim's friends had her micro-chipped anywhere, then they wouldn't be able to use that to find her.

* * *

Ron was confused. He knew that Kim had gone straight to Bueno Nacho from school, but she wasn't here. She had told him that she would wait for him to arrive, and she always had kept her word before. Ron knew that it wasn't that there wasn't a mission that she had been called on; at least Ron hoped there hadn't. After all, he'd really been wracking his brain to figure out if Kim really knew about his doubts. That and she had really seemed to have something important to talk with him about. 

After a half-hour passed, Ron knew that Kim wasn't going to show up. If she was going to then, Ron knew that she'd already be here. Ron sighed as he got up and walked out. Ron was so depressed and wrapped up in his own thoughts that he almost didn't hear the familiar beeping sound. Ron merely turned his head and noticed it was coming from the bushes. Why would Kim leave the Kimmunicator in the bushes, or be in the bushes herself? Ron couldn't help but wonder. As Ron moved towards the bushes, Ron noticed that the Kimmunicator seemed to have been just thrown in the bushes, which let Ron know that something wasn't right.

Ron picked up the Kimmunicator and saw that it was Wade. "Ron?" Wade asked, completely startled to have Ron answer. "Where's Kim? I thought you were going to meet her."

"I just found it in some bushes. I think something happened to Kim," Ron answered, not caring if Wade knew how worried Ron was getting; especially with how much Ron had seen Kim handle without anyone's help.

"Well, that would explain why no one answered for the past fifteen minutes," Wade said. "Let me check to see if I can find Kim."

"Wait, does that mean you have her micro-chipped or something?" Ron asked, not sure he was going to like the answer.

"Well, actually I placed microchips in all of the gadgets I sent you guys. That way I could keep track of you guys if anything like this ever happened," Wade admitted.

"Fine, just so you haven't put in anything else that you haven't told us," Ron answered, somewhat upset with Wade, but somewhat happy that they'd be able to find out who did this. Ron decided that it'd be best if he discussed this issue with Wade later. After Kim was safe and Ron would make certain that they would pay for anything that happened to her if he wasn't able to get Kim back safe. At least now I know why Wade always wanted us to have at least one of the gadgets that he sent us with us at all times, Ron thought to himself.

"It'll take a minute for me to get a lock," Wade told Ron. "Just give me a sec."

Ron waited, trying not to allow himself to start freaking out, because he knew that Kim only had him as her only hope right now. When Wade was done with the scan, he seemed pretty freaked out, which didn't help Ron's resolve to remain calm. "I can't find her! There must be some sort of jamming signal!" Wade cried.

"So, what should we do?" Ron asked, using every ounce of self-control that he possessed to not lose it.

"Well, until I can find the signal, or get some clue as to where Kim might be, I think you should tell her family. So they at least know that something's happened," Wade told Ron.

"Right," Ron answered immediately, but then paused as a thought occurred to him. "Um, Wade? How do you think I should tell them?"

"I don't know, but I do know that it'll probably be best coming from you," Wade answered.

Ron sighed as the screen of the Kimmunicator went blank. Right. They would prefer it to come from her best friend, Ron told himself; even though he still had no idea of how to break it to them gently. At least Wade had it easy, Ron on told himself. He only has to find Kim, while I have to let her parents know that she's disappeared and we have no idea of where she could be. Ron knew that if he wasn't careful, he could end up on that deep space probe Kim's dad threatened Ron with when Kim and Ron went on that first date because of the moodulator. Ron was certain that Kim was able to convince her dad that everything was fine, but now Ron wasn't so sure that he'd be able to make Kim's family feel that way. Ron wasn't sure if he'd feel that everything was fine no matter how he put it. Anything Ron could think of to say would just have the same result in Ron's mind. I might as well just let them know and worry about the results when they happen, Ron told himself, as he couldn't think of any other way to let them know without making it that much worse. Ron made himself go to Kim's house, mostly because he knew that no matter how Kim's family reacted, it would be worse the longer Ron didn't tell them. Maybe Wade will have found her by the time I get to her house, Ron thought to himself. That hope was what made Ron go to Kim's house relatively calm. However, Ron was surprised to find that Kim's whole family seemed to be gone. Maybe they left to get dinner or something, Ron reasoned, not sure whether or not their absence was a good thing.

* * *

Wade tried everything that he could think of. Nothing seemed to work. Wherever Kim was, the tracking software that Wade had, wasn't going to be able to get through. Finally Wade decided to try from a different approach. Although they didn't know where Kim was _now_, they could still try to figure out where she was probably heading, if they knew who took her. Wade figured that the first place he should check would be nearby where Ron found Kim's Kimmunicator. After all, she could have easily dropped it when she was attacked, or whoever captured her might have just tossed it to the side so Wade couldn't contact Kim. Wade quickly hacked into Bueno Nacho's security system and accessed their security cameras. Within five minutes, Wade knew exactly where Kim was going and who took her. He just wasn't sure what Junior wanted, or how long they had until it was too late. As Wade quickly contacted Ron, he tried to figure out what transportation would take Ron there quickly enough. The only thing Wade knew about how much time Kim had was that it was something that they needed to assume that there was just barely enough if they acted quickly.

* * *

The flight back home hardly seemed to take any time at all. Junior was just so excited that he'd finally be able to be with his beloved. Junior could not think of any reason why something would go wrong. Everything had been perfect for him so far, and why shouldn't it be that way? After all, Junior _was_ the most important person in the world, right? As Junior landed Junior could see his father coming out. The first obstacle that Junior expected had appeared. Now Junior had to find out exactly if his father considered this as part of the code of villainy. Junior knew that there was no way around this confrontation, and that if Junior was going to truly be with his soulmate, then he'd have to get his father to accept his decision. Junior got out of the helicopter, leaving Kim Possible in there so Junior could speak to his father before his father knew that she was there. 

"Where have you been, my son?" Senior asked.

"I've decided to make my soulmate mine," Junior declared.

"Soulmate?" Senior asked. "Why have you never told me that you had met your soulmate?"

Junior was aghast. How could his own father have forgotten about Junior being the Yellow Trout? "When I first learned that she was my soulmate, you said that dating her would be spitting on villain tradition!" Junior cried.

Senior seemed taken aback. It was a moment before he spoke and Junior waited patiently for his father to say something. Anything. Finally, after a few moments, Senior answered, "But Junior, if you brought Kim Possible here, then shouldn't we try to destroy her?"

"Father, please!" Junior cried. "I plan on making her give up being a hero. In time she'll come to realize just how useless it is to constantly stop us from taking over the world. After all, the world should be able to handle itself, and if it can't, then we are the ones who would deserve to rule it."

Senior seemed to need a few more minutes to digest this. Then, when he was done thinking, he asked, "But what about her sidekick, Ron Stoppable?"

"The one she was dating?" Junior asked. "I'll take care of him if he interferes, because no one will stand between me and my Blue Fox."

Senior almost seemed a little frightened by what Junior said, but when he spoke he didn't show any sign of fear in his voice. "Well done, my son!"

"So this is keeping with villain tradition?" Junior asked, not really sure he should relax completely.

"Of course it is!" Senior replied. "In villain tradition you try to take care of the hero any way that you can. It doesn't specify how, it just says any way that you can."

Junior was ecstatic. This was going much better than he could have even hoped for. Soon he would be able to have his beloved by his side. There wasn't anything that could stop them from enjoying their destiny!

* * *

Ron sighed. Although Wade had contacted him shortly after Ron had realized Kim's family wasn't home, Ron was still miserable. The airplane that Wade had hooked up for him was just not moving fast enough. Although, Ron had to admit that there wasn't going to be any speed that was fast enough for him right now, unless it was a speed that take him there instantly. Ron sighed. When he learned that Kim had been kidnapped, he felt like a part of him had been torn out. At least I know that I can do something to save her, Ron thought to himself as he continued to pace along the center of the airplane. Ron wished he could just fall asleep because then he'd be able to get there without being able to wait all the time that it would take. The only problem with that is that not only could Ron not stay in one place without getting the urge to move around, but he also couldn't bear to go to sleep when Kim could be in danger. Ron just couldn't stand not knowing what was happening to her.

* * *

Kim slowly gained awareness of her surroundings. Kim was in a room somewhere, but it wasn't a cell. It was almost as if she was supposed to be comfortable in here. There was just a door, but no windows to even look out of. Kim felt around for her Kimmunicator, but she couldn't find it. So, whoever put me in here at least was smart enough to take that away, Kim thought as she tried to figure out who it was that knocked her out and put her in this room. That small fact eliminated most of her options; mostly because they weren't that smart. Or at least hadn't encountered her enough to think that her Kimmunicator could help her out of this. Kim looked around at what the room had in it. There was a soft bed that she was currently on, a chair in front of a desk, another chair in front of a vanity mirror on a desk that Kim supposed was supposed to be there so she could fix her make-up or something. 

Kim shook her head. Whoever this was, they weren't after her for the reasons that she would have expected. Kim could only assume that whoever this was, they wanted her out of the picture, and they planned on doing that not by eliminating her, but rather probably by talking her out of her hero work. Well, at least it isn't like the time when Team Impossible tried to get me to quit the world-saving business, Kim thought to herself, smiling a little. Kim decided that she'd need to see if the door was unlocked. Because no matter who had captured her in the past, they'd always done something stupid in the process. Unfortunately, the door was locked. Kim couldn't see a ventilation duct that she could try to get into, so she just contented herself with waiting. After all, whoever it was wouldn't go to this much trouble and not check up on her. They knew that she'd wake up sometime, and they were bound to check up on her eventually. The only problem with that option is that she couldn't see anything that she would be able to do. She didn't seem to have her backpack with her, she couldn't see any books to read, not even a magazine to browse through. Kim sighed. I guess nothing ever is quite that simple. So, Kim occupied herself with searching through the room. There was a complete make-up kit in the desk with the vanity mirror, as well as some items that Kim was certain that she might be able to use. Like the hairpins. Kim quickly pocketed those; hoping that they actually might come in use later. Kim didn't see anything in the desk, aside from clean paper and a few pencils. Kim couldn't find anything else in the room that wasn't in plain sight, so Kim decided to sit down on the chair by the desk.

As soon as Kim sat down, she heard the door handle jiggle. Kim knew at once that whoever had kidnapped her was unlocking the door. So now I can finally see who did this, Kim said to herself, half wondering who would have the nerve to do this. Whoever Kim thought was behind this was not who walked through the door. She was shocked to see Junior walk through. She caught a brief glimpse of some of the Senior's henchmen standing guard outside her room. Junior came into the room and sat down on the bed. Kim crossed her arms in front of her chest and waited for Junior to say something. There was no way that she would say something first in this sitch; even if she could think of something to say.

A few moments passed until Junior said something. "I'm sorry for having to bring you like this, Kim. But I didn't know of any other way to get you here."

"You could have asked me to come," Kim retorted.

"Yes, but I still didn't think that you would come, my beloved," Junior answered.

Kim was taken aback. Not only did Junior have the audacity to kidnap her, but he also called her his 'beloved.' Kim could feel the anger starting to build up. "And what's that supposed to mean?" Kim asked coolly.

"Don't you remember? We are soulmates. You are the Blue Fox and I am the Yellow Trout. We are meant to be!" Junior exclaimed, completely shocked.

"Oh, that," Kim answered dryly. "I hate to break it to you, but as soon as I learned that you were the Yellow Trout, I knew that Animology was completely bogus."

Junior's expression turned from shock to horror. "You can't be serious!" Junior breathed. "Animology is what made me what I am!"

Kim laughed. Loud and heartily. When she was done she said, "I thought that your father's fortune was what made you what you are. After all, Animology wasn't around when you were born." Junior looked like he was suddenly sad. What is it with him? Kim wondered, not sure exactly what Junior was really up to.

"So, you don't like me?" Junior asked, hesitantly.

"No," Kim answered flatly.

Junior sighed. "Well, no matter what you say, you are still my soulmate and we will be married here," Junior told Kim.

"And if I refuse?" Kim asked, starting to get a little nervous.

"I'm sure you'll change your mind. After all, you're not going to go anywhere until you not only agree to be my wife, but also give up saving the world. After all, what are you accomplishing with it? Can't the world save itself? And if it can't is it really worth saving?" Junior asked as he got up and left.

Kim would have replied that no matter what, the world was always worth saving, but before she could say anything, the door was shut. Kim growled under her breath. The nerve of him! Thinking that he would be able to force Kim into anything like that. Kim knew that Wade would find her. Even though she didn't have any of her gadgets with her, Kim knew that Wade would eventually figure out where she was and send either Ron or someone to save her. Kim knew that it was only a matter of time; however Kim didn't know exactly how much time she had, so she knew that she'd have to assume that she was completely on her own. At least until she could make contact with Wade and ascertain that there was help coming, Kim would find a way out of this herself. Kim wondered if she was above ground as she moved to the door, and tested it to make certain it was locked. It was. Kim figured that it was a lock that was always locked, except for the times when the key was turned to unlock it. Kim pulled out the hairpins and began working on picking the lock. Kim wasn't sure how long she was working on it, but she knew that her hands were starting to get sore. Please don't come check up on me, Kim asked Junior silently. Because she knew that if she stopped for a moment, she'd have to start all over. Finally the door opened a crack. Kim looked out of the door and saw that there was just one henchman standing guard, and he wasn't even looking her way. He seemed to be reading a magazine. Kim wondered how easy this could be. If there was another henchman guarding her, then she'd might have a little difficulty with getting out, but with just one she'd have to move quickly. Which is what she was good at.

* * *

Ron thanked the boat driver and jumped over the side and began swimming the last half-mile to the island which Ron knew that Kim was on. Ron swam as fast as he could, because he didn't know and didn't want to imagine what Kim could be going through while the Senior's had her. Though, no matter what it took, Ron would save her. At any cost short of her life. Ron knew that he would even give up his life if he could make certain that she would be able to stay alive. 

As Ron swam to the shore, she noticed that the security seemed a little less than what it usually was. Ron quickly climbed over the wall and saw that decorations were being set up. Celebrating Kim's demise are we? Ron thought coldly. Already planning what he'd do if he was too late. Ron quickly jumped down off the wall so he wasn't as visible as he was down near the decorations. Ron quickly moved towards the door and slipped in quietly. Ron scanned the room that he entered, and wasn't surprised to see more decorations. Ron just wondered where they would be keeping Kim. Ron then remembered the computer system that he had used to disable their missiles the first time he and Kim had to fight the Seniors. Ron started to make his way there, but when he got to the first door on his way there, he heard someone coming. Ron quickly ducked behind some boxes just as the door opened and Junior and Senior walked through.

"Are you sure she'll come around, Junior?" Senior asked.

"Of course she will. How can she not?" Junior asked.

Ron couldn't help but wonder if they were talking about Kim. He didn't understand why they'd be talking about Kim like that, but he couldn't dismiss the possibility. All of this was just too strange. However, Ron knew that if he followed the Senior's he'd eventually find out where they were holding Kim one way or another, and, on top of that, he'd also be able to have a better chance at finding out what they were going to do to Kim. Whatever it was, Ron knew that he wasn't going to like it.

* * *

Kim couldn't believe how easy this was. Taking the guard out hardly took any effort at all. Then the hallways seemed to be clear. The only problem was that Kim couldn't find any windows at all in any of the rooms that she passed. That only left one conclusion for Kim: she was underground. How far underground Kim couldn't say. She could only deduce that she was placed underground so that it would be harder for her to escape. After all, if she was placed on the top floor, then she'd still have a chance at figuring out how to get down from the outside, but with her being underground the chances of her being able to get to the surface in any timely fashion would have to be through the halls. Where she could easily get ambushed if she was discovered missing from the room Junior had left her in. 

Kim knew that she'd still need to check every room anyway, mostly because she knew that her backpack should be around here somewhere and with it, all of the gadgets that would be of any help to her. Kim only knew that she hadn't found anything in the two floors that she had gone through. She was now starting on the third one up from where she had been. Kim hoped that she wasn't just mistaken that she was underground, because then that would mean that she'd have to go back the way she came. Kim shook her head to dispel that thought. She had to remain focused and certain that she was going the right way. If she allowed herself to get distracted in any amount, then she'd either lose her way, miss something important, or just get captured again. Finally in the fourth room that Kim looked into on that floor, not only did she find her backpack, but also a computer terminal. Kim quickly turned it on and saw that it was a regular computer that seemed to be hooked into the Senior's system. Kim quickly fiddled around with it to try to find out where she was in relation to the rest of the island.

Kim was pleased to see that she hadn't been wrong that she was underground and that she was nearly to the surface. Kim then decided to try and use the computer to contact Wade. Unfortunately, Kim found out quickly that the computer wasn't hooked up to the communications system that Kim knew the Senior's had somewhere. Kim decided that she probably shouldn't push her luck with trying to access their security system, so she looked through her backpack. As she expected, her Kimmunicator wasn't anywhere in there. However, she did find some knockout gas, laser lipstick, her hairdryer grappling hook, Ron's notebook, and some miscellaneous items that she regularly had. Kim then took her backpack and started to continue on her way to the surface, hoping that things would be as smooth as they had been up to this point. Kim just wished that she was wearing her mission clothes instead of the pale yellow shirt and blue pants she had on now. Mostly because then she wouldn't have to keep everything in her backpack. She'd at least be able to have her hairdryer grappling hook out in within reach if she absolutely needed it.

Kim was getting a little uneasy as things continued to be just as easy. Although she knew that she wanted things to be this easy, it made her wonder why things were this easy. Kim couldn't be sure if Junior or his father had somehow planned on her trying to escape, or if they were occupied somewhere else, but Kim was certain that no matter how much she wanted things to be easy, they rarely were ever that easy. However, Kim knew that she couldn't do anything about it now, so she continued on her way up the last few floors, getting more and more uneasy with how empty the place seemed.

Finally as Kim reached the door to where she would finally be above ground, she heard voices. She could tell Junior was talking to someone, but Kim couldn't make out what was being said, or who Junior was talking to. So Kim opened the door slightly and could see that somehow Ron had made his way to the island, but had gotten captured. Junior seemed to be mocking him, while Senior Senior just watched. Kim knew that even if she was able to escape, she wouldn't consider doing so, unless she knew Ron wasn't in the position that he was in. However, as she was about to try to make her way out from behind the door, Senior turned and saw her.

"Ah, Kim Possible!" he called. "So nice of you to join us!"

Kim knew that she didn't really have an option of pretending that she didn't hear him, as Junior and Ron both turned to see her. Kim strode out into the room, unsure of what was going to happen, but confident that she'd be able to deal with whatever happened. And, as sometimes happened, if she couldn't, she'd just improvise.

"Let him go, Junior!" Kim ordered, knowing full well that there wasn't going to be any way that Junior would let Ron go. Kim just wanted to make certain that she gave Junior a chance, so she wouldn't feel so guilty of fighting him.

"Well, if you agree to marry me, then I'd let him go after the ceremony," Junior answered, catching Kim and Ron completely off guard. Ron seemed to be trying to say something, but it all just came out as meaningless babble.

I should have known he'd try to do something like that, Kim told herself. Out loud she answered, "Even if you killed him, I wouldn't consider marrying, you!"

"Well, if you insist on that," Junior said, smugly, "then I can arrange for your friend here to die."

At this Ron started his usual incoherent screaming. Kim ignored Ron and told Junior in the coldest voice that she had ever used, "If you do kill Ron, then you will have to hope that I will still be able to restrain myself." Junior seemed to get a little unsettled with that, so Kim continued. "I have always tried to avoid killing anyone, but if anything happens to Ron, I just might have to go beyond that point, no matter what happens to me."

Junior started to wither under Kim's glare. Senior didn't seem to be too phased by Kim's remarks. "Ah, you are as feisty as ever, I see," Senior said, ignoring Junior's antics as he spoke. "But, I have to say that you never have struck me as the type of person who could kill without hurting yourself. So, please forgive me if I don't believe that you would kill anyone just because your friend here was killed by us."

Kim turned her glare to Senior Senior and said, "Then you haven't seen what I'm truly capable of." Kim then started to walk towards Senior Senior, not caring that there were now self-activating lasers aiming at her.

"Miss Possible, please stop walking forward. If you don't, then I'll be forced to take measures that would be very unpleasant," Senior said, politely. Kim could see that he was holding a remote of some kind.

Without missing a step, Kim shifted the backpack so she could pull out her hairdryer grappling hook and trained it directly at Senior Senior. "You do know that this can punch through steel, right?" Kim asked. "How far do you think it would go after it went straight through you?"

"I'm sorry to say this, but I don't think that you have it in you to do that, Miss Possible," Senior answered. "You would be tearing yourself up after you did something like that."

Kim didn't even bat an eye in response. She merely stated, "You're right. I would be tearing myself up. But you know what? I wouldn't care." Kim felt a little satisfaction at Senior's smirk disappearing as she said that. "Not only wouldn't I care, but I probably would dismiss your deaths as collateral damage." Kim wished that she really meant that last part, but she had a feeling that the Seniors wouldn't pick up on that.

"Kim don't do it! It's not worth it!" Ron screamed at Kim.

Kim stopped walking towards the Seniors and for the first time looked at Ron's predicament. He was tied by his hands and hung over the lagoon filled with piranha. Kim could see that if Ron had Rufus try to get him out of that, Ron would probably fall into the lagoon then, and his hands were tied so tightly, at least from what Kim could tell, that he'd probably break his wrist if he tried to climb up the rope. After Kim assesed Ron's sitch, she turned her focus back on the Seniors. "Now, if you don't want to see how trigger-happy I can be, release Ron!" Kim ordered. And to her pleasant surprise, Junior quickly jumped to get Ron down safely, but Senior Senior didn't budge. His face had taken on a calculating look, and Kim wasn't sure what he'd do. She hadn't started walking towards them again, but she wasn't sure what he would do; but then again, she wasn't really sure what she was going to do herself.

Kim reacted in a flash to Senior pushing the button on the remote. Kim pulled the trigger for the grappling hook to launch out. Kim hardly heard Ron scream, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Everything seemed to have taken a background quality as the grappling hook slammed into the remote, shattering it. Kim then pressed the button for the hairdryer to start winding up the cord and retrieve the grappling hook.

"Now that you see how accurate my aim is," Kim told Senior. "Care to try something like that again?" Kim aimed the hairdryer at Senior and waited.

He seemed at a loss for words, and his expression showed that he was honestly afraid. Kim could tell that there wasn't anything for her to fear from him for the moment. Although, that didn't cause her to put her hairdryer grappling hook away. Kim waited as Junior untied Ron and Ron was safe before she did that. Kim then waited for Ron reach her side before she told Junior, "If you ever do something like this to me again, you'll wish that you never heard of Animology or that I'm a Blue Fox!" Kim put all of the anger that she had accumulated over the years in those words. Kim was also surprised to find that she really meant those words as well. At least it's not me threatening to kill him, Kim told herself. After that, she whispered to Ron, as she took his arm, "Let's go."

Ron nodded wordlessly. Kim understood what Ron was so quiet about. She had nearly broken the unspoken taboo about what she would and wouldn't do in the save the world business. Kim walked with Ron and climbed over the wall. Then as they walked to the edge of the water, Kim finally felt her anger dissipate and felt all the fear that she had felt throughout this entire ordeal wash over her. She broke down in tears and allowed a shocked Ron to hold her as she struggled to get herself under control.

* * *

Kim was content. They were flying on a cargo airplane back to Middleton and Kim was resting with her head on Ron's chest. He had his arms around her, and for some reason, Kim felt secure with Ron's arms around her. Almost like she was being protected from the outside world with him holding her like that. Neither Kim nor Ron had spoken since they left the Seniors' island and Kim was content to let it stay that way. At least while she felt like this. 

Kim listened to the sound of Ron breathing and found it almost hypnotic. Finally a sound broke the silence, and Kim turned her head to see what the sound was. It was just Rufus running around and investigating the cargo. Kim just hoped that there wasn't any food in the cargo. She wasn't sure what Rufus would do, and she didn't want to find out. Kim decided to break the silence and ask Ron something that she was wondering. "Ron you okay?"

Ron was silent and didn't respond immediately. Kim was a little worried that he wouldn't answer her, but he finally took a deep breath and said, "Well, KP, I was actually worried that you would kill the Seniors. I mean, that really wasn't like you. How you were acting I mean."

Kim sighed. She really wasn't certain what she really would have done herself. "Well, I'm not sure that I would have," Kim started. Then in a shaky voice she finished, "But I think that I might actually have killed them if they had killed you." Kim couldn't continue because she could feel tears suddenly welling up in her eyes, and she didn't want to get all emotional again. She hated it when she got all emotional.

"Hey, KP, don't worry," Ron said, tightening his grip around her. He noticed, Kim thought glumly. "I mean, no matter what you would have done if I had died, things worked out, right?"

Kim felt a smile work it's way onto her face, but only to be erased as Kim's fears worked their way up. "That's not the problem, Ron," Kim answered. "I mean, I actually think that I would have if something had happened to you." Kim could hear her voice shaking, and she wasn't sure if she wanted Ron to notice that, but she knew that he would regardless of whether or not she wanted him to.

"KP, relax. It's over now," Ron told Kim softly. "No matter what you may or may not have done isn't important right now. What matters is that both of us are safe."

Kim couldn't banish her fear that quickly. "But Ron, if we ever get in a sitch like that again, I'm afraid that I might actually do something like that," Kim said softly.

Ron was silent for a few minutes and Kim felt his arms loosen their hold on her. She was a little afraid that he was going to let go, until she felt him tighten his arm as he answered, "Kim. If something like that happens, just promise me that you'll not do anything else that you wouldn't do if I was completely safe, 'kay?"

Kim thought about this for a moment before replying, "Sure Ron. I promise." Kim couldn't think of why she really would keep that promise, because of how she wasn't sure that she would really be able to accept that.

Ron seemed to sense Kim's doubts as he told her, "Kim, just think of it this way. What kind of person did I start going out with at the Prom? A nice young woman, who can take care of herself, but also cares about others, even if she's fighting with them. That's who I fell in love with."

Kim couldn't think of any response other than, "Thanks." As she snuggled closer to Ron, and she felt the smile work its way back onto her face.

* * *

Ron sighed. He was glad that was over. And now Kim was in his arms, safe and sound. Ron wasn't sure about what he said, but as long as it made Kim calm down, he was fine with it. Ron wasn't sure himself about what Kim might have done, but as long as they never had to find out, they'd be fine. They continued to travel in silence for several minutes. Then the minutes turned into hours. Finally Ron remembered something. "Hey, KP?" Ron asked. 

"Yeah?" Kim answered, softly.

"You wanted to talk with me about something, right?"

Kim seemed to take a moment to answer. Ron was about to ask again when Kim answered. "You know that notebook that you were writing in yesterday when we were going to foil Professor Dementor's last plot?"

"Yeah," Ron answered slowly, already not liking where this was going.

"Well, when we had our backpacks taken away, and you got them before we left, you accidentally grabbed mine, and gave me yours." Ron felt the dread sink in him. She knows, was the only coherent thought that went through Ron's mind at that statement. But Kim wasn't finished. "I didn't notice at all, but my brothers got to the notebook and started reading it." Ron felt relief flood through him. Good, she just wants be to be more careful with stuff like that, Ron thought automatically. "They then asked me what it meant that I started going out with you on the rebound from Eric." Ron felt the dread suddenly stab him through the chest. It was suddenly hard to breathe. Kim seemed to notice this, as he could hear concern in her voice as she called to him. "Ron?" Ron couldn't even begin to make a sound, let alone say something. "Ron?" Ron felt Kim look up at him. When she spoke next, he could hear the smile on her face. "Ron it's okay. I understand."

Ron was caught off guard, but was able to start breathing normally again. When he finally caught his breath after a moment, he asked, "You do?" Ron felt Kim nod.

"Yes I do, and it was sweet of you to not want me to find out," Kim told him, then paused. When she continued Ron was certain that he made the right choice not to let her know about his doubts. "Of course if you had told me, I probably would have been upset, but I wouldn't be able to stay upset at you." Ron wasn't sure if that was good or not, so he just assumed that he should just let it go. Kim took a deep breath as she confessed, "After all, I think that I started liking you like that back around when I had that whole jealousy problem with Felix."

Ron blinked. She's liked me for that long? "Really?" Ron asked, not sure whether he should really believe her on that or not.

Ron felt Kim nod. "I actually didn't start thinking about it until after we had the whole issue with the moodulators."

Ron nodded, but then stopped. She kept this from me for that long? "Wait, KP if you thought about it then, why didn't you say anything?"

"Well, I thought that you weren't interested in me like that," Kim confessed after a moment's pause. "I mean, you wanted to break up with me when we went on that date when I was crushing on you with that moodulator. So, I thought that you weren't interested."

Oh, great. Me and my big mouth, Ron thought, but said, "But Kim, I asked if it was all the moodulator, or if there was more behind it."

Kim sighed before replying, "Ron, you asked me that right after that sitch. I had to think about it first. I just needed time to sort things out in my head. Then when you confessed how you felt about me when we found out Eric was a sythodrone, even though it wasn't really directly, I was so happy."

Ron felt a tear run into his shirt. Ron smiled, not because Kim was crying, but because he could tell that he really had worried for nothing. "So, you didn't really decide to go out with me because Eric turned out to be a fake?" Ron asked. He didn't want to ask, but he knew that he had to at least make certain that his assumption was correct.

"Even if I did, Ron, I still wouldn't rather be with anyone else," Kim answered. Ron sighed. It wasn't really the kind of answer he was looking for, but it would work. It was just something that Ron knew he couldn't change, but he was a little surprised to find that he really didn't want it to be any different. Things were perfect just the way they were. Especially with all the little imperfections around him. Ron could tell that things were going to be just fine.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, how was it? Please let me know of anything I can do to make my fics better by pointing out any flaws in this one. 


End file.
